Sneaky
by oxycodone
Summary: Luna Lovegood hates the dinner parties her boyfriend's mother hosts. When she's forced to attend, she will make the most of her time there. Druna. May be considered smutty.


_**A/N: **_**A disclaimer: This is written for**** fun, not profit. I do not own anything except the plot. Which is basically non existent. This, my friends, is good old fashioned Druna smut - though no actual intercourse. You have been warned.**

**_sneaky_  
**

Narcissa Malfoy was famous for her dinner parties. They were usually very sophisticated, bringing together the most important names of the pureblood society. They were also extremely _boring._ Draco smiled politely at the Notts and took a huge sip of champagne. He had absolutely no idea what Mrs. Nott was going on about, but he managed to smile and nod at all the right places. He could only imagine how Luna was doing; she didn't hate many people, and being the free spirit that she was, the only type of people she disliked were narrow minded,uptight and pretentious ones. His mother's dinner party guests definitely fit the bill.

Suddenly, as if he'd conjured her up with his thoughts, he felt a breath against his ear.

"Meet me at the library in five." She breathed, and he felt her delicate little hand on her shoulder, seemingly patting but in reality her fingernails were scratching him slightly. "I've got a _surprise_ for you."

He whirled round, just in time to see her throw a serene smile at the Notts as she left in a swish of wispy green fabric, her pale hair floating behind. He turned back to them and licked his lips, his mouth suddenly dry.

"Excuse me Mrs Nott, it seems that there is a matter I need to attend to at the library. I'll be right back. Mr Nott." He nodded to the man and tried not to run as he marched upstairs to the library.

He walked in, looking around the empty room. Where was -

The door closed behind him. He turned around and suddenly Luna pounced on him, kissing him fiercely. He kissed her back just as hard, fingers tangling in her long, sweet smelling hair, teeth digging into her soft lips. She placed her hands lightly on her chest, holding onto his shirt loosely. As his hands snuck up to cup her breasts, she pushed him backwards onto the couch. She took out her wand and flicked her wrist.

Music filled the room. It was a beat Draco did not recognize. She started to dance, her body moving in a way that reminded Draco of flowing water, matching the rhythm perfectly. She opened her perfect, kissable lips and the words that came out of her mouth took Draco completely off guard:

"Ginny Weasley dragged me to this muggle club last week."

"Weaselette ? A _muggle_ club ?" He spluttered, suddenly suspicious about Luna's surprise.

She gave him one of those annoyingly calm, serene smiles of hers. "I think you would have liked it. I'd say I'd take you there sometime, but I'm afraid I would get terribly jealous." She said conversationally, as she began trailing her hands over her curves lightly. Draco felt a small shock of desire course through his body as his eyes followed the path her fingers traced.

_God_, he loved her body. She was a skinny, fragile little thing but she wasn't boney at all, she was all smooth curves and delicious softness.

"There are these girls they call "strippers" They dance while slowly taking their clothes off. And you can buy a "dance" from them. A "lap dance", it's called." She went on, seemingly oblivious to his sudden and strong need. "I think it's something every guy would enjoy greatly. Especially considering how much _we_ enjoyed it."

His cock twitched - _had she just said what he thought she had ?_

She began to inch the zipper of her dress down ever so slowly. "And since I definitely won't be taking you to a strip club anytime soon, I decided I would give you a lap dance myself. After all, I can't let you miss out on that much fun, can I ?"

Her dress dropped to the floor, exposing her lacy black lingerie. Draco swallowed thickly.

She shimmied closer, hands skimming over her breasts and bit her lips, looking at him with a wild look in her huge gray eyes, now darkened with lust. She straddled him, long creamy legs on either side of him and lowered herself onto his lap. He grabbed her thighs, fingers digging in hard to her delicate skin, but she lightly slapped his hands away.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, there is a rule: No touching." She said distractedly.

"What ?" He all but yelled, extremely annoyed. "What do you_ mean_, no touching ?"

"Yeah, the girl can touch the customer, but you are not allowed to touch the girl." She explained in that annoyingly airy voice of hers, as if it was totally normal to refer to him as a _"customer"_.

"But I'm not a bloody customer, Lovegood." He hissed. "I'm your bloody _boyfriend._"

She shrugged, positioned herself directly against his cock and _thrusted_. He couldn't help but moan loudly and she smiled sweetly.

"Feels good, then ? Well, rules are rules, darling. If you want to keep doing this, no touching."

He muttered darkly about what he is going to do to her once this is over, but kept his hands to himself nevertheless. She began grinding against him in time to the music, one hand holding on to his shoulder for leverage and the other caressing his hair.

"Mm, I love your hair. It's so soft and _silky_." She mused, tilting her head to the right, examining the locks of platinum hair sliding between her fingers.

Any other time, he would've been offended and scoffed at her, but right now, he was too preoccupied to even concentrate on what she was saying.

She let go of his hair and trailed her hand lightly down his neck, his chest and finally, with a firmness one would not expect by looking at her delicate little frame, took hold of his cock. Draco hissed in pleasure, using every inch of his self control to keep his hands balled into fists at his sides instead of grabbing her hips and fucking her right then and there. She stroked his cock firmly yet gently, as his breathing became more and more labored. He couldn't help but rock his hips upwards into her little fist. She squeezed him harder as an answer.

"_Fuck_," he moaned, throwing his head back in ecstasy, "I'm so - fucking - _close_."

As soon as he uttered these words, however, she got up and turned around, facing the other direction as she grinded against him much more lightly. She was barely touching him now, driving him mad as he teetered on the edge of an orgasm.

"_Fuck_ Lovegood, just stop with the bloody rules and the _goddamned t_easing already." He breathed against her neck as wisps of her hair tickled his jawline.

She rocked back on his cock playfully. Draco almost came, but managed to hold his orgasm off, wanting, no, needing to come inside her.

"I told you you would like it. You don't care if it's a muggle thing now, do you Draco ?" she asked matter-of-factly, sounding annoyingly composed.

"No. _God,_ no. Luna,_ please,_ I need to touch you, need to be _inside_ you. You made your bloody point, now please, just let me feel you." He breathed desperately, not caring if he sounded more than a little needy.

Instead of giving in to his seductive voice like he'd hoped, she stopped moving altogether and turned around to face him. "This is not about making a point, Draco." She said, sounding mildly surprised. "This is about _you_, enjoying yourself. You _are_, aren't you ? Enjoying yourself ?"

Draco almost rolled his eyes. Wasn't it obvious, from his almost painful erection ? But Luna sounded earnest and genuinely curious, so he decided to oblige her.

"Yes, Luna, baby. I'm enjoying myself _very much_. Thank you for giving me a lap dance." He said through gritted teeth, hoping they could finally get to the actual fucking part.

To his horror, she got up and reached for her dress. As she was putting on, she smiled brightly at him. "I'm so glad to hear that, Draco." She chirped, pulling up her zipper, and patting down her head with the other hand, trying, in vain, to smooth down her wild hair that screamed: _"Look at me, I've just been fucked !"_

Except she_ hadn't_.

"What. The. _Fuck._" He said slowly, in a low, menacing voice.

"Well, there is a dinner party we are supposed to attend. I'm sure Narcissa wouldn't be very pleased if she realized we're missing. And you know how much I'd hate to upset her, your parents have barely gotten used to the idea of us dating." She said innocently, her eyes wide.

As she turned to leave, he grabbed her wrist forcefully. "You will_ not_ leave me hanging." He said, threat evident in his tone.

"But Draco, I will have to. _Unless_… No, it would be too rude. You could not do that, as much as we both wish to continue… this." She shook her head remorsefully.

"What ?" He snapped, his manner making clear he did not have the patience to coax the answer out of her right now.

"Well, I was going to say 'unless you can make the guests disappear', but you couldn't possibly do that. And if you did, it would be terribly rude of you." She explained serenely, but there was a subtle glint in her eyes.

Suddenly it all clicked.

Luna hated narrow minded, uptight and pretentious people. This dinner party was full of them.

She'd tricked him into getting what she wanted.

He shook his head, amazed at her sneakiness. It was impossible for someone to look at Luna and think she could be sneaky, but Draco knew better. Sometimes he was surprised she wasn't sorted into Slytherin.

"You little minx." He said, half annoyed, half amused. "_Fine,_ just give me a moment."

Normally, he wouldn't risk it as he knew better than to mess with Narcissa's dinner parties, but right now he had a rather _large_ problem he had to attend to right away. He had to figure out a way to make the guests disappear without his mother suspecting his involvement, and he had to do it _fast_.

Luna Lovegood watched her boyfriend leave, adjusting the front of his pants and muttering darkly about _"showing her when he gets back"_, a slight smirk playing on her lips. If Draco and her were to ever get serious, she would fit right in with the Malfoy family.

**Please review !**


End file.
